dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks (Trunks: After Cell)
Trunks '''(''Torankusu, ''トランクス), or '''Future Trunks (Mirai no Torankusu, ''未来のトランクス) is the main protagonanist of the story Trunks: After Cell. He is the Half-Saiyan hybrid son of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma. History Trunks was born in Age 766 to Bulma and Vegeta before they were married. Yet a year after his birth, the Androids #17 and #18 came and terrorized the Earth. Goku died of a heart virus the year before this, so it was up to Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu to defeat them. Sadly, they were all defeated and killed. Gohan, who didn't rush in to fight, learned of his friends' deaths and became a Super Saiyan. He began training to fight the Androids. Seven years later, Trunks decided he wanted to learn how to fight to defeat the Androids. Gohan took him in as his pupil and their friendship soon started. They attacked the Androids several times, but they were defeated each time and were lucky to get away with their lives each time. One time, Gohan lost his arm to them. After a month of recovery, Gohan once again began training Trunks. They were alerted of the Androids' position and raced off to fight them. As always, though, they were defeated. They were about to kill Trunks, but Gohan gave his life to protect Trunks and died. Trunks passed out, and awoke to see his best friend and master dead. He was filled with rage and finally became a Super Saiyan. He raced off to fight the Androids, but nothing changed. He couldn't beat them. He was spared for whatever reason and went back to his home. He learned of his mother's plan for a time machine and began preparations to go into the past and warn the past Goku about his heart virus and the Androids. Soon, the time came and he traveled back to the past, right before Goku would use Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and defeat Mecha Frieza. Trunks then did so himself and killed Frieza's father, King Cold, and all of their men. Trunks met up with the Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bulma of the past. He told them of the location where Goku would arrive and then met Goku himself. He revealed his Super Saiyan abilities and sparred with Goku, and Goku becoming the obvious victor. He then told Goku of his heart virus and gave him the medicine necessary to recover from it. Finally, he told Goku of the Androids of the future and the date in which they would arrive. Finally, he left to go three years into the future of that time to see how it unfolded. He realized that the Androids that appeared were different ones than the #17 and #18 of his time period. He realized that he had some how altered history. He came in just after Vegeta had nearly killed #20, who escaped, and told them of the mixup. Then he followed the Z Fighters as they hunted down Dr. Gero and his labarotory. Once they reached it, Gero had already reached the laboratory. Forms * '''Base form'- Trunks' everyday normal form, where his eyes are blue and his hair is purple. * Super Saiyan- Trunks' common fighting form, where his eyes turn green and his hair turns blond. He achieved this form when his mentor Son Gohan was killed by the Androids. * Super Trunks '''(Also known as Ultra Super Saiyan)- Trunks' past ultimate form. His height grows and his muscular build grows. His power level also skyrockets. However, his speed is greatly decreased. He achieves this while training with his father in the past in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * '''Super Saiyan 2- Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 form. His hair style remains the same (except it grows a bit spiker) as his Super Saiyan form, but he takes on lightning, which sparkles around him. He achieves this after heavy training after he defeated Core Cooler on the Big Gete Star/New Namek. Fusions * Trende- Trunks and Dende's fusion via the Fusion Dance that they learned from King Kai. He is capable of going Super Saiyamekian, a combination of Super Namek and Super Saiyan. * Gohanks- Future Gohan and Trunks' fusion via Potara. He takes this fusion on when he is given the Potara by Supreme Kai. He is capable of going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Category:Gozon Category:Trunks: After Cell